You cant resist me
by CMCrazies
Summary: JJ and Will are sort of dating, Will starts working with the FBI, but as a detective, can JJ, keep her feelings hidden and professional. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK !
1. Intro

**Something I came up with, I know this bit is short but I'm wondering what people think and whether I should continue and make it a few chapters. So let me know thanks !**

**You can't resist me. - Intro. **

Waking up, JJ pulled the covers off her body. Looking over at the other side of the bed, she smiled to herself, standing up she looked around trying to find her clothes, pulling on her knickers, she heard a soft noise.

"Damn, you couldn't get any sexier at all."

JJ raised her eyebrow. "Is that so."

"Come back to bed."

"I cant I got a meeting to get too, and you have that promotion to get to. ."

"Looks like we both have to leave then."

JJ smiled pulling on her jeans. "I'll see you later?"

"Yes you will." he winked at her.

Walking into the BAU, JJ placed her bags down heading into the conference room. Seeing everyone sat around.

"Wow, someone's pushing it for time."

"Sorry, got caught up."

"I bet you did." Morgan said raising his eyebrow.

JJ shook her head, smiling to herself, seeing Strauss walk in.

"Morning."

"Morning Mam."

"I know its early, but as you all know your all down a team member, and therefore I thought now was the right time to bring a new member in."

Everyone looked around at each other.

"Now, this person isn't in the FBI, he's a detective, I thought brining someone in who is a normal cop would help you out better for you all."

JJ raised her eyebrow.

"So I want you to meet, Detective Will Lamontagne. "

They all looked round as he walked into the room, JJ bit down onto her lip, looking right at him. After everyone had introduce themselves, they got called off on a case, Walking over to her desk, JJ stood next to Will.

"So this is your promotion?"

"You got a problem with it?"

"No, have you?"

"No, but you know its gonna be your worse nightmare."

"And whys that?" JJ smiled a little.

"Cause, you can't resist me." Will breathed on her neck.

As he walked away JJ took a deep breath. "That I cant."

/

**So what you think? Do I continue? REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay so cause of reviews, I am going to make this into a few chapter fic, glad you all like it. So here is chapter 1.**

**Chapter 1.**

After the plane had landed, everyone headed there separate ways, walking into the local station, JJ followed Both Hotch and Will.

"Detective."

"Thanks coming."

"Your welcome, I'm SSA Hotchner this Agent Jareau and Dt Lamontagne"

"I've set up room, like Agent Jareau requested."

"Lets get to work."

"So what do we know?" Will asked sitting down.

JJ looked round at both Hotch and Will. "Well, its pretty obvious this unsub is going after woman who seem to be in happy relationships."

"So he's trying to make the guy suffer?"

"Maybe." Hotch said looking at the evidence board. "I want you both to go talk to the previous victims partners, see if you can find anything you didn't tell the officers."

"Okay." JJ said grabbing her jacket, and list of names and addresses from her file.

Pulling up at the third victims house, JJ walked up the steps feeling Will's arm brush against her. Taking a deep breath she looked at him, before knocking on the door.

"Mark Adams?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Agent Jareau , and this is Dt Lamontagne, where with the FBI, investigating your partners murder."

"Come in."

Once they had all sat down, JJ took a quick look around the place, trying to figure out this guy.

"So we know you already told the local police what happened but think ya can run through it again?" Will asked.

"I guess, we were just at the bar, we decided to go since we had both been so busy with work" he paused, looking at them both. "

"What happened when she went missing?" JJ asked sitting forward, resting her hands onto her knees.

"I went to order a taxi, while she nipped to the bathroom. And then when I came back inside she was gone."

JJ looked at Will, licking her lips.

"She wasn't the type of girl to just go off with anyone, we've been together for eight years. "

Climbing back into the car, JJ ran her hands through her hair. Seeing Will's eyes on her.

"What ya thinking?

JJ sighed, looking at Will. "Why go after the people who seem to be happy and totally all over each other. Why not go after the couple who seemed distant out of touch?"

Will nodded, looking at her. "Your right, but maybe that's the thing we need to find this guy."

/

"What you find out?" Emily asked, seeing them return into the conference room.

"Nothin' that we didn't already know." Will said sitting down.

Everyone nodded. Knowing at the moment they had nothing to go on.

"We should, check out a few of the local bars see if we can spot anything."

"Split up into pairs. Will JJ, Prentiss and Morgan, see how well the four of you can blend in with the scene."

JJ opened her mouth, letting out a nod, she already knew she was on thin lines, but this was gonna screw her over.

As they headed into the bar, Morgan and Emily headed over to one of the tables, doing there usual flirting laughing routine. Hotch, Rossi and Reid, sat in a surveillance van across the road to get cameras on what was happening.

JJ tensed up, feeling a hand on her hip. "Relax, it's just me" Will said whispering to her. Closing her eyes, JJ let out a breath. "Sorry, just the amount of guys trying to grope me in here."

"Well, your hot."

"Will" JJ said raising her eyebrow.

"Okay." he said sipping his beer."

"How you wanna play this?"

"I don't know."

"Well, them two seem to have the sexy flirting goin' on"

JJ turned her head, watching Morgan and Prentiss. Smiling to herself, biting her lip. He felt Will's hand slip up her shirt touching her spine. Closing her eyes, she leant her head back onto Will's chest. "Will" She whispered"

"Shh." he said, tracing his lips along her neck.

Watching from the van, Rossi and Hotch exchanged a look. "Well looks like there getting into it." they both turned looking at Reid, seeing how clueless he was.

"You don't know how much kid." Rossi, said shaking his head.

"JJ, Will, you seeing anything odd yet?"

JJ let out a breath, pulling away from Will's hold. "No not yet. Emily?"

"Us either."

"Okay, give it another hour or so, then we will call it a night."

Sipping on her drink, JJ gulped it down knowing, she wouldn't be able to resist Will's charm for the rest of the night.

After calling it a night, they all checked into the hotel. Unpacking a few of her things JJ, took a long shower, running her brush through her hair, JJ looked at herself in the mirror. Grabbing her phone and room key, she headed down the hallway, knocking, JJ stood back a little, biting her lip.

Opening the door, Will felt JJ pounce on him, smiling to himself, he kicked the door closed, kissing her deeply. Pulling away he smiled widely.

"Told you."

"Shut up!" JJ said pulling off her shirt, pulling Will towards the bed.

Laying on his side, Will traced circles found JJ's bare back, as she laid flat on her stomach, her hair still a bit wet staring right at him.

"I was wrong."

"Yeah, what about?" JJ said, resting her hands under her pillow.

"You been hot" he paused, smiling widely seeing her face reaction. "Your more than hot, your beautiful."

JJ blushed, letting out a little laugh, "Your just hot."

Will laughed, pulling her into his arms wrapping his arm around her. "I know, we both said we didn't want anything serious but Jay…"

"I know, okay, But can we just not talk about this now."

"JJ, there's never gonna be a good time to talk about this."

"Well talk.."

"Okay, well I wanna know what you want."

JJ sat up, leaning her head against the back board. "You know what I want."

"I do, know. But what I don't know is if you are in this as much as I am."

"Will."

"Jay please."

"I wanna be with you, I do its just.."

"Just what?"

"This! Our jobs, we now have to work together Will, if we get caught."

"If we get caught we deal with it then."

Licking her lips JJ, let out a breath "Deal with it then."

Will smiled, kissing her deeply on the lips. "Thank you.."

"Your welcome, now can we please sleep."

"Sure."

/

**So that was chapter one, what did you think? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASE. EVERYONE CAN SO DO IT PLEASE and thanks for reading. xo**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Walking into the bullpen, JJ dropped the files onto everyone's desk, stopping at Will's she caught his eye.

"What?"

Raising his eyebrow, he perched his lips together shaking his head. "You gonna keep ignoring me?"

"I'm not ignoring you."

"Okay, just wonderin', since you didn't call me back once, or answer the door to be yesterday."

Sighing, JJ shook her head. "Sorry, had some stuff to sort out."

Sitting forward, Will grabbed her wrist. "JJ."

Looking down at his hand, JJ bit her lip. "I don't wanna talk about." Pulling out of his hold, JJ headed up to the conference room to start to briefing. Watching from the window, Rossi, watched the connection closely, he studied, JJ watching as she headed into the room, she looked drained and pale. He knew that meant one thing, she hadn't spelt. Taking a seat he turned his chair, seeing Will take the seat next to him.

After going over the plan of what they would do when they land, Will knew he had to get JJ to talk to him, standing up, he headed over to the mini kitchen area they had, stepping right next to JJ, he squeezed her hand a little.

"Don't." she whispered.

Will took a deep breath, looking right at her he saw nothing, her blue eyes were not shining but dark. He didn't have a chance to speak before she had wondered off back to her seat. He knew she would be upset. But he wished she wouldn't keep it bottled in.

/

As they sat in the conference room, JJ couldn't focus, seeing everyone leave to go off to different locations, JJ took a deep breath. Hearing her phone ring, answering it she took a deep breath, feeling the tears form in her eyes. As she ended the call she saw Hotch staring at her.

"JJ?"

Looking at Hotch, JJ gulped down a breath, clutching her phone. "My…my dad, he's urmm."

"JJ…"

"I gotta go he's"

"Take all the time you need, just call."

JJ nodded, licking her lips. Collecting her things she headed to the hotel to get her things before leaving for the airport.

Gathering back at the station, everyone was ready to eat.

"Where's JJ?" Emily asked sipping her drink.

"She got a call, something about her father been sick" Hotch said, seeing his teams faces.

Will sat back in his chair, taking a deep breath, now understanding, he knew JJ wasn't good with opening up, and when it came to her family, it was a no asking zone. Sipping his drink, all he could do was think about her, hoping she was okay.

/

After the case was over, they all had a silent flight home, each and everyone of them were worried about JJ, and just wished she would contact them. Walking into his office, Hotch looked down at the caller ID on his phone.

"Hotchner."

"Hey, it's me."

"No, urmm. My dad he..,he passed away." she paused.

"JJ…I'm sorry."

"Thanks" she took a breath.

"Listen I'm gonna take a week, help my mom out."

"That's fine,and you know where we are if you need anything."

"Thank you."

Looking into his office, they all saw his facial expression, looking away Will felt his phone vibrate.

_**** Call you when I'm home. Xo****_

Sighing, Will put his phone down, running his hands through his hair, knowing she needed someone to keep her sane, he knew what it was like to lose a parent, it was tough and painful.

/

Sitting on the rocking bench out in the garden, JJ looked up seeing her mother holding two cups, smiling she pulled the blanket off herself, letting her mother join her. Taking the cup, JJ laid her head onto her shoulder.

"How's my girl doing?"

"I'm okay." JJ said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Jay…"

"I am, I know it's gonna be hard but, its gonna be a lot harder on you."

"And I will get through it."

"Your not gonna be too lonely here?"

"If I am I know where I am always welcome to go."

JJ smiled, squeezing her mothers hand.

"So tell me, who's the guy that's got you all smitten?"

"There's no guy!"

"Sure there's not." Sandy said raising her brow.

Sighing, JJ took a deep breath. "His name is Will, he's a detective, who is now working with my team."

"And you've been dating him how long?"

"Id say it started off more as sex than dating."

"But now?"

"I'm really falling for him." JJ said looking at her mother.

"You know what I'm gonna tell you right?"

JJ nodded letting out a smile. "Don't leave it, just say it."

"Right, so when you go home at the end of the week, you go straight to him and tell him you love him."

"I don't love him mom."

"I've never seen the look on your face before, when you were just telling me about him. You love you. You just wont admit it."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetie."

/

Sitting on the sofa, Will watched as JJ's Yorkshire Terrier puppy, moved across the sofa towards him. Smiling, Will stroked his fluffy fur. He found him pretty cute. Hearing a knock at the door, Will stood up. As the door opened, he saw her. Moving forward, JJ wrapped her arms around Will's back, and started crying. Kissing her forehead, Will closed his door, leading her to the living room. As they sat on the sofa, JJ curled up in a ball sitting on Will, as she cried into his chest.

Laying, out her legs, JJ still had her head laid onto Will's chest, her puppy on her lap, feeling Will still have her embraced.

"He died…."

"You okay?"

"I will be, I just.."

"I know it's hard, and I wanna tell you its better quick but…"

"I know, but I think knowing my mom's gonna be okay makes me feel better you know."

"There's something I wanna tell you." Will said picking up her hand.

"What's that?"

"That, no matter how much you don't wanna tell me something. You can because I'm never letting you go."

JJ smiled, pecking his lips. "I love you."

Will smiled widely, "I love you too" he kissed her again.

"And I'm sorry, I'm used to keeping everything too myself."

"Well now you have me to keep you grounded."

JJ smiled, laying her head back onto his chest. "I know I do."

/

**So what did you think? Review please and guys my JJ/MORGAN story is up for CM fanfic awards for best JJ/MORGAN story so please go vote got till 30****th**** November to vote so please do thanks :D**

** topic/74868/73609377/1/2012-Profiler-s-Choice-CM-Awards-FINAL-VOTING-BALLOT-HERE**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thank you so much for all the reviews I'm glad your all enjoying this. So here is the next chapter :D**

**Chapter 3.**

Sitting on the sofa, JJ placed her foot onto the dining room table, painting her nails. Closing her eyes for a second she felt Will's hand, rubbing against the middle of her back.

"You like it?"

"It's relaxing." JJ smiled, turning to Will.

"Then I wont stop."

After she had finished, applying all new Nail varnish, JJ leaned back laying her head onto Will's chest. "So what you wanna do today?" Will asked kissing her temple.

"Hmm. I'm thinking a day in bed sounds good."

"Yeah!" Will raised his brow."

"Yeah."

"Then come ere." Will said, standing up throwing her over his shoulder. JJ let out a scream as he lead them into the bedroom.

Walking out of the bathroom, JJ ran the towel through her hair, smiling as she jumped onto the bed. Will smiled, Pulling on her waist.

"Your back."

"I am." JJ smiled, kissing him deeply on the lips.

Pulling away, JJ ran her finger down Will's chest, biting onto her lip. "I'll be back." he whispered in her ear.

JJ smiled, closing her eyes, a few minutes after Will, had gone to get a shower, JJ threw on some fresh underwear, and her Will's shirt. Hearing a knock on the door, she headed through to the living room. Opening it.

"Hey!. What are you guys doing here?"

Emily and Penelope exchanged a look. "We had lunch plans remember."

JJ closed her mouth nodding. "Right."

"Hey babe, you comin' back in here or do I have to come and chase you again" Will said walking into the living room.

Biting down onto her lip. JJ looked at her friends.

"Is that."

Will came to the door, wrapped in a towel, his body still soaking wet.

"WILL!"

"Emily, Garcia."

"Okay!" JJ turned around, touching Will's abbs. "Why don't you go put some clothes on, and I'll explain what's going on."

"Right." Will said heading back into the bedroom.

JJ picked up a pair of shorts that were laying round. Joining her friends on the sofa.

"So?" Emily said raising her brow.

"Were dating."

"So Will is the mystery guy"?

"Yes"

"How long?"

"eight months" Will said walking into the living room.

"Oh!"

"So, I'm gonna go, leave you ladies to some bonding time." Will said picking up his jacket heading to the door.

JJ took hold of his hand. "I'll come by later?"

"Sure, I'll be waiting."

"Bye. Love you."

"Love you too." Will said pecking her lips.

"You guys seem serious"

"We are Pen." JJ paused "That's why you can't say anything if Strauss finds out."

"We wont don't worry, so you still up for lunch?"

"Sure, just give me twenty minutes"

"Go, make yourself beautiful, buttercup."

/

Knocking on the door, JJ waited seeing Will.

"Hey."

"Hey." Will said closing the door behind her.

As she walked into Will's place, JJ noticed how dark it was, then the light candles." Will?"

"Yeah…"

"What's going on?" JJ said with a smile on her face.

Will smiled wrapping his arm around her waist. "I thought id be romantic and cook you a nice meal."

"Is there wine?"

"Only wine." Will said kissing her neck."

JJ smiled widely, heading into the dining area. Sitting down at the table, she watched as Will poured her a glass of wine, and headed into the kitchen to serve the food. She couldn't help but smile, watching as he carried the lovely food into the room.

After they had eaten, JJ picked up her glass, and walked round the table. Sitting in Will's lap, she wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "That was amazing."

"Thank you." Will said brushing her hair out of her year.

Smiling, Will pecked his lips. "So how did it go with Emily and Pen?"

"Good actually." JJ said laughing a little. "So what other romantic things have you got planned?"

"Well if you follow me." Will said winking at her.

Shaking her head, JJ followed Will into the bedroom, to see it all full of candles, and her favourite Lily petals.

"You've really outdone yourself you know that."

Smiling, Will grabbed her waist, pulling her towards the bed. "Well, tonight your gonna find out how romantic I really."

"Then show me." JJ said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Knowing she was in for a really romantic night with Will, that she had never experienced before.

/


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. **

Walking into JJ's office, Will closed the door behind him, making sure it was locked. Looking up from her desk JJ raised her eyebrow watching as Will closed the blind. Putting her pen down she sat back in her chair.

"What are you doing?"

"Having some alone time with ma girl."

JJ smiled, watching as he walked round to her desk. "What about the cameras."

"Good job, we both know someone who lets say knows how to freeze the cameras for an hour or so."

JJ bit her lip shaking her hand, watching as Will pulled her to her feet. Taking hold of his hand, JJ leant against her desk, feeling Will's hand move along her hips. Pressing his lips against his.

"You tryin' to kill me by wearin' a skirt?"

"Maybe…" JJ smiled kissing him again.

Pushing herself onto the desk, JJ smiled watching Will's face as he skirt pushed up her legs.

"Seriously killin' me."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, JJ kissed him deeply, moving her hands up his chest, she unbuttoned his shirt. After pulling it off his arms, Will slowly unzipped JJ's skirt pulling out her blouse. Pulling it over her head, Will kissed down her chest, stopping between her boobs. Feeling his hands move up her legs, pulling her skirt up. JJ let out a moan.

"You are such a bad influence." JJ said letting out a breath

"Narr, you just can't resist me at all."

Sighing, JJ kissed Will again. Running her hands down his bare chest. Knowing exactly where this heated make out session was going.

Pulling up his trousers, Will picked up his shirt sliding it up his arms. Looking up at JJ, he saw her tucking in her blouse. Smiling he pecked her lips. Taking hold of his buttons JJ buttoned up his shirt. Turning around she moved her hair out of the way, feeling Will fashion the buttons on her blouse, and zip her skirt back up before kissing her neck.

"See ya out there."

Smiling, JJ watched as he left. Sitting down in her chair she let out a breath, before gathering everything she needed for the case briefing.

Heading back into the bullpen, Will saw Garcia and Morgan chatting, giving her a nod she saw the look on her face.

"Well well, our gumdrop likes to play it dirty."

"Baby girl?"

"Never mind, my gorgeous chocolate god."

"You guys ready?" JJ asked walking past them.

After giving the briefing, they all gathered things heading to the airstrip. Sitting on the plane. JJ sat next to Will, slyly holding his hand under the table, giving him a little smile. As they talked through the plan.

Watching her friends closely, Emily could see how happy JJ seemed to be, and less worried she was as well. But she knew they had to be extra careful, even though a part of her knew everyone knew apart from Reid. Who was clueless when it came to romance and his colleagues.

/

"So this guys a spree killer?" Will asked sitting back in the chair.

"Yeah, doesn't care who he hits, but always shoots four victims within the time frame."

"So he's eliminating and scaring everyone at the same time." JJ spoke.

"Yes, and we've got nothing connecting the victims which means its all random."

"So, we just gotta figure out why he's killing everyone and who this guy is."

"How about we go look at all the location, see if anything was missed?" Will pointed out.

"Lets go."

Grabbing her jacket, JJ followed Will heading into one of the SUV's. Watching closely Emily let out a breath, following Morgan.

"You okay Prentiss?"

"Yeah why?"

"Cause, both you and my baby girl have had look on your face today."

"Its nothing…"

Raising his brow he looked at her. "I'm guessing it has something to do with JJ and Will?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Well, they seem to getting along well and you've both given them that look today."

"There dating…"

"Yeah…I got that."

"Okay…so I was right in thinking, Reid is the only one who doesn't know."

"Yeah but, were all okay with it,"

"I'm just worried, ya know, in case anything happens."

"There careful."

"I know, it's just I've never seen JJ this happy."

"I know what you mean, and what if we keep an eye on them from a distance. Will that make you feel better?"

"Yeah okay."

/

Walking round the park, JJ felt Will's arms wrap around her waist.

"Will."

"What.." he said kissing her neck.

"Where here to work remember."

"I do, but I don't see anyone round, and besides, we fit in better like this."

JJ sighed letting out a smile, taking hold of his hand, they looked around the park trying to spot anything out of place.

"From past cases, they always plan ahead, make sure they have a quick exit plan."

"Yeah so…"

"You'd either have to park somewhere that's easy to drive off or, hide somewhere." JJ said looking towards the walk way to the forest.

"The forest?"

"Yeah, I bet if we look at maps it leads to all the crime scenes. Our unsub probably lives somewhere in the forest."

"Nice work Jareau."

After heading back to the station and finding all the information they needed the team headed into the forest. Pulling up at an old cabin. Everyone split up into pairs.

Moving round the back of the house, JJ watched as Morgan broke the window open climbing in, following him, JJ felt Will lift her body, as she pushed her way through the little gap. After they were all through they cleared part of the house. Seeing a side door, JJ spoke into her mike. "I got a door here."

"Call for help if you need it." Morgan spoke back.

Letting out a breath, JJ turned on her flash light, opening the door, seeing some steps she slowly made her way down holding her gun up in front of her. Looking forward she heard a soft sound, looking up she heard a muffled sound, before tripping down the stairs. Hearing shots been fired, both Morgan and Will headed back into the kitchen to check on JJ. Finding the light switch, Will turned it on following Morgan down the stairs. Seeing JJ laying unconscious at the bottom, with a head wound, Will quickly checked her pulse.

"She's out cold."

Looking up he saw the man holding up his gun. "Drop it."

"You know that's not gonna happen."

"Then, you know your not leaving here." Will said.

"I am but my way."

Seeing the gun off Will watched as the blood flew across the room. Lowering his gun he moved his attention back to JJ. Lifting her head onto his lap. He saw her let out a moan.

"JJ…"

"He shot me…" she whispered placing her hand onto her ribs.

Looking at her vest, Will saw the bullet hole. Slowly he removed her vest, pulling up her blouse seeing the big red mark.

"It's probably broken, stay still okay."

"Okay, JJ said taking a deep breath squeezing Will's hand.

/

Walking back into the police station, JJ saw all eyes on her.

"Your alive"

"Barley." JJ said taking in a deep breath.

"What the doctor say?"

"Broken rib, and a minor concussion, nothing a bit of sleep, painkillers and bubble bath wont cure."

"Ready to go home?"

"Yes."

Opening the door to her apartment, JJ followed Will inside, watching as he placed there bags down.

"You go sit."

"But…"

"Relax…okay."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna go run you a bubble bath, and order a take out. That's what you said you wanted right?"

"Yeah.." JJ paused. "Thank you."

Walking into the bedroom, JJ started taking off her clothes, letting out a sharp scream, she saw Will come running out the bathroom.

"WHAT HAPPENED YOU OKAY!"

She let out a breath. "Yeah, I just… hurts to get my shirt off"

"Oh, here" Will said pulling her top of her head.

"Join me?"

"Always."

As Will climbed into bath, JJ sat in front of him. Taking a deep breath, she felt the water run over her bruise.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it just stings."

"It too hot?"

"No , it's perfect." JJ said laying her head onto his chest. "Your perfect."

"Only to you." Will said kissing her neck.

/

**So what did you think? And oh if anyone has any ideas for this, let me know. REVIEW PLEASE**


	6. Chapter 5

**So this Is the last chapter, glad you all liked it and thanks for the reviews. Enjoy. Xo**

**Chapter 5.**

Heading into the lifts up the bullpen, Will looked round at Emily. "What?"

"You looking forward to seeing JJ?"

"Yeah. It's been weird without her, I just hope she's feelin' better."

"let's hope."

Heading into the bullpen, they all saw a familiar face. JJ smiled looking round from Penelope sitting on the edge of Will's desk. "You guys are back early."

"Yeah, you feeling any better?"

"Much actually." JJ sighed, putting her hands into her pockets.

"Hey anyone up for some lunch at that diner?" Morgan said seeing the look on JJ's face.

"Sure, I'm paying." Rossi said, seeing the look between JJ and Will.

After everyone left, JJ licked her lips watching as Will sat down at his desk. Placing his hand onto her knee. "You sure your okay?"

"Yeah… I guess."

"JJ…" he raised his eyebrow.

Sighing, JJ pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket handing it to Will. "I went to the doctor the other day."

She watched as Will opened and read the paper. "Jay…"

"I'm pregnant."

"Wow." Will said putting the paper down, running his hand over his hair. "Does anyone know?"

"Only Pen, she kind of beat it out of me."

Will nodded, looking round at her.

"Look, if you want this…"

"JJ shut up…" he paused. "Of course I still wanna be with you and have this baby." he looked at her. "It's just a lot to process."

"Tell me about it, I haven't stopped throwing up all week."

Will let out a little smile. Taking hold of her hand. "Lets go home and talk about this."

/

Waking up, JJ felt Will's fingers tracing her stomach. "You having fun there?"

"Yeah, you have a little bump."

JJ sighed, sitting up. "About last night.."

"JJ, I meant it. I love you and this baby. And I know how complicated this makes work, but if it means having you for the rest of my life, I'm going back to work for the station as the head detective. "

"So you still wanna live with me?"

"Always.

JJ smiled pecking his lips. "You know I haven't really figured out how to tell the team."

"The team will be easy, its Strauss I'm not looking' forward to. "

"Well I guess today's to day we get it over with?"

Gathering everyone into the conference room, JJ looked round at Will then at everyone. "So, there's something we need to tell you all."

"If its that your dating we already know."

JJ let out a little laugh. "Yeah about that."

"Wait you guys are dating." Ried cut in.

"Yes Spence."

"I second Agent Reid's comment."

"Look mam, you don't have to worry, I'm going back to be head dectective at the station."

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Cause, I'm pregnant." JJ spoke.

Everyone let out a little laugh "Congrats to you both" Rossi spoke.

"Thank you." JJ said hugging them all.

/

Walking into the kitchen, JJ placed her hand on her bump looking round at Will. "Hey, fancy going for a walk?"

"Yeah sure, you okay?"

"Yeah, I just fancy moving around"

"Okay" Will smiled.

Holding hand's JJ and Will walked round the park, the wind blowing, JJ smiled seeing all the little kids play.

"That's gonna be us in a couple of years."

"Yeah. I cant wait" JJ smiled.

"Me either" Will said kissing her forehead.

"So why did you really bring us out here?"

"You know, them houses down the street?"

"Yeah." Will said looking at her.

"Well, the one we liked is on sale, and we've got a viewing in ten minutes."

"Well lets get going then."

As the months went on, JJ and Will, moved into there new three bed roomed house, with the garden that was bigger than the average garden. And then as the next couple of months went by JJ, finally gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. And either of them couldn't be happier.

Walking into the nursery, JJ sat down next to Will, running her hand along Henry's back. "He looks just like you."

"As everyone keeps sayin' " Will said looking at her.

"Well for now, but he's so tiny."

"He'll grow."

"I love you, you know that."

"I love you too." Will said pecking her lips.

"You know, he's gonna drive girls crazy when he's older?"

"Yeah, well I hope they can all resist him."

"You couldn't resist me, so they have no chance."

JJ let out a smile, laying her head next to Will, watching as there baby spelt. She knew Will was right, the Lamontagne boys were irresistible to resist.

**THE END!**

/

**So what did you think? REVIEW please, and hope you liked it.**


End file.
